the red wolf and her white rose bush
by doctor221
Summary: a world that starts in high school and see all the journeys sansa and margaery go through much like my other fnafic sorry a suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Sansa stark walked into winterfell high school she saw her girlfriend Margaery Tyrell as she walked over the smaller girl pick her girlfriend up and proceed to spin her around before kissing her

"Hello you how was your summer?"

"boring braavos was boring but essos God you should have seen my tan"

"Tell me later alright babe we gotta go see the new kids on the block heard Dany's brother finally got outta Juvie for that whole mess he did with the dothraki gangs"

As the walk through the halls stopping outside first Margaery's locker and the Sansa's then homeroom they found rob and his girlfriend unable to stop flirting and Jon and Ygritte chatting about the next time they would see each other "oh give a rest you 4 also where the fuck is arya"

The four shrugged as the two girls sat down but Sansa knew exactly where her twin sister she used her 'twin telepathy' to see where arya was and she was round the back of the school getting assaulted by Danys kisses

_Round the back of the school_

"God dany I've missed you"

"Kiss me like you miss me babe"

The two proceed to make sweet tender virgin love to each other until mr baelish from finances whose nickname is the master of coin came and caught them and the two ran

_In homeroom _

"Probably getting it on with dany round the back of school" robb said

"I used our twin telepathy and yep that's exactly what she's doing" Sansa said as she shuddered

Suddenly arya and dany burst into homeroom and the two sat down on one seat with arya in the taller girls lap heavily petting slipping the occasional kiss the tongue the three Starks and their significant other all looked ahead in disgust although that was kind of hard when dany started moaning like arya was fingering her the six turned and saw that arya was unable to wait until prom and was now fingering dany under the table arya stopped when she realised that someone was coming


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_After school_

While Jon and robb where grilling arya about trying to take danys virginity in homeroom Margaery and Sansa where preparing to go back to the stark ancestral home the largest home on all of winterfell the winterfell parliament building where they had some fun planned but first the the Tyrell home when they arrived home Margery went to her room and grabbed her weekend bag then found loras doing Lord know what to his boyfriend

The two walked off quickly and walked in silence most of the way in order to cope with what they just saw

When the girls arrived at the stark home robb was making love to his girlfriend on the couch in the den and Ygritte was leading Jon up the stairs as arya was with dany a look of lust in Sansa's twins eye as Margaery and Sansa walked up the stairs hand in hand one not leading the other as some of her siblings had been doing

When the two arrived at Sansa's room Margaery walked into her bathroom while Sansa just changed in her room while she was doing that Sansa could hear the moans of dany from down the hall as Sansa walked into her twin sisters room she saw Dany with not a stitch of clothing on and her legs on arya's shoulders and her face buried in Danys pussy as arya was making many skilled tongue movement when Dany scream that she was going to cum her girlfriend told her not yet and the began to face sit Dany as she slowly began to grind on her girlfriend face Sansa slowly turned as she walked away shocked she returned to her room


	3. Chapter 3 smut warning

Chapter 3

When she returned she found Margaery lying on the bed waiting for Sansa then Sansa dropped her robe to the ground and then she walked slowly to the bed as she began to make a series small circle on her clit she sat in the edge of the bed wanting to talk to Margaery about a safe word Margaery suggested using the stoplight as signal indicators

Sansa then began placing a series of small kisses around Margery's face the she gave her hickey on her collarbone and began to kiss Margaery's perfect breasts before licking around both her nipples and then sucking before licking down Margaery's stomach before kissing up her thighs and then breathing on her pussy causing her to let out a breathy moan this made Sansa wetter than ever before

Then finally most slowly she stuck her full tongue into her girlfriend pussy then Margaery grabbed a bundle of the bed sheet and a loud moan escaped her lips suddenly Sansa felt something she had never felt before a warm liquid was now covering her face as she stood she began to kis Margery so as she could taste herself then the two switched placed

But Margaery had something different planned but first Margaery decided that Sansa need a little bit of arousal so first as Sansa had done left her a larger hickey that would require makeup to cover the she placed a series of small kisses on and round both of Sansa breast then she licked her way down Sansa long and slender body and then planting a series of small kisses on her thighs but then Margaery stood up and from the bottom of her duffel bag pulled out a harness and on it was a dildo then Margaery removed a bottle of lube squirting a genrous amount out then walked over with it on then the brown haired girl placed the tip of the dildo on lips of Sansa's pussy before slowly pushing the whole thing in when this happened Sansa let out a loud moan which Margery immediately stifled with a pillow

Then Margeary made slow movements until Sansa was right on the edge and she forced it all the way inside of Sansa as she climaxed then she let her taste herself of the dildo then the two climbed into Sansas super King then the two put on night clothes Margery a pair of checked pyjama pants and a vans shirt while Sansa put on her nightie before Sansa rang from her room for two curries naans and rice to be sent to Sansa's Starks room the cook said a maximum of half an hours it seemed all the stark children want something different and the girls knew why only Lord and lady where eating in the great hall of winterfell's parliament building tonight while the stark children remained in company of their lovers


End file.
